Fox Hunt
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: ONE SHOT! LEMON NO UNDERAGED READERS! When Rin is let into the light about the habits of married couples she finds herself dreaming about the fox demon that has caught her eye so suddenly.


**Alright, basic disclaimer here: not the owner of InuYasha or any affiliates.**

**So let's get on with the Lemon**

**NO UNDERAGED READERS FOR LEMONS. I DO NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS FANFICION.**

**Fox Hunt**

Pulling the string taut Rin exhales to steady her trembling hands, releasing the blunt arrow to soar through the air as the other women hold their breaths. Hitting the hay target the arrow sinks in on the red line, the young miko claps the girl on the back and giggles as the slayer retrieves the last of the arrows from the target.

"You get better every day Rin-chan." Kagome gave the younger priestess a one-armed hug to the side as they walk toward their homes. "I think you are going to be better than I am in no time… not that I am much to beat." Kagome muttered.

"Onii-chan is a brilliant archer compared to myself…" Rin smiles lightly to her elders. "Are we going to bathe tonight?"

"Of course!" Kagome laughs. "I never turn down a good soak in the hot springs… it is the closest thing to a hot bath that I get since I came back." They enter the small two room hut to give Keade soft smiles before grabbing their supplies and exiting into the dimming night. Breaking through the think foliage the three strip and submerge into the mild waters. "It always feels great sitting in here working out the kinks of married life ,eh Sango?"

"Indeed… that monk has been driving me crazy…" Sango gives the young girl a side long glance before continuing. "I mean I enjoy the things we do… but every night?"

"I wouldn't know… InuYasha is hardly ever comfortable enough to get in the mood… and when we do, you know…" Kagome watches Rin from the corner of her eye. "It's so quick that I hardly enjoy it." The young girl clears her throat, bringing their eyes to her blushing form.

"Are you two talking of the intimacy between married people?"

"Yes, Rin… if it makes you uncomfortable we'll save it for later." Sango pats the girls knee before waiting for an answer.

"I do not mind so much as I do not understand… I am getting older and soon I will be of marriageable age. When does one learn of how to please a man onii-chan?" Kagome twists her fingers together under the water's surface.

"I guess in this time it would be about time for you to know… but I don't feel quite right telling you. I wouldn't want Sesshomaru-sama to become angry for teaching you these things."

"It is you that says what one does not know will not harm them." Rin giggles when Kagome bites her lip. "I understand if you don't want to tell me… I can wait I guess."

"We should tell her Kagome." Sango sighs. "I know that I should have learned such things at her age… but life as a demon slayer requires different training growing up." She wipes her hair from her angled cheeks and clasps her hands on her bent knee. "I guess you should know what pleasing a man is like first."

"Pleasing them, you mean with food and a well kept house?" Rin looks between the women.

"More than that, Rin-chan…" Kagome comes up from her slump. "It involves their 'third leg' or 'serpent' women call it here. You kiss at it, and lick it, and let it play in your mouth and when it spits in your mouth swallow the messy stuff." Kagome's nose wrinkles. "I don't like doing it and I hardly have to with InuYasha but all men are different. Most demons don't like feeling so vulnerable."

"But the man sometimes like exploring your body too Rin…" The women take turns feeding the young girl the information as their fingers wrinkle in the water. Emerging from their nightly ritual the three separate, Sango joining her husband in their small three room hut and Kagome going to hers where InuYasha waited at the door. Rin gulped as her mind reeled with the new view of men.

Stepping through the mat covered door she stops in her tracks to find Shippou enjoying tea with her guardian Keade. With large eyes the girl watches the teen fox stare at her like she was for dinner. "Rin come you know Shippou… join us there is plenty of tea to—"

"No thanks Keade-okaa-san. I am really tired from training with Kagome-sensei and Sango-chan." Rin walks into the back room to escapes the demons gaze. Leaning against the wall Rin listens to the pair speak for a few minutes before settling into bed. She snaps her eyes closed as Keade enters the room for bed.

She pulled the string taut, the arrowhead glistening as she took aim at the moving target. Releasing the arrow she sprint forward to find the misaimed arrow. Pulling it free of the tree and slipping it back on the string she crouches, walking through the undergrowth as she hears snapping twigs and a yelp close by. Breaking through the trees she stops at the sight waiting for her.

Shippou hung by one clawed fur-clad foot his hoari coming loose and hanging around his arms. Blood trickled from his eyebrow as he hung there, unconscious. Stepping closer and slipping the arrow into her quiver she licks her suddenly try lips. She touched his slim torso, admiring his muscles that rippled below the surface of tanned skin. She knew that her lord had been training the young kit in exchange for her care and tutelage.

Rin's fingers ran to his chin, where she bent to feel his breath fan her face. She placed a feather light kiss on his lips before returning her attention to his chest. And lower on his anatomy… Her fingers brushed his hip bone making him twitch and his tail to fluff out. His face scrunched and his green orbs started to open. Rin bite back her fear and watched him look at her standing in front of him, her hands just slipping into his hamaka.

"Rin!" He yelped flailing to escape her wondering fingers. She untied the thin summer bottoms and opened them to view his 'snake' as Kagome and Sango called it. She scrunched her nose, 'this looks nothing like a snake, though it is interesting in appearance.' She coiled thin warm fingers around it, feeling it flex and watched it grow in her hold. It stood straight from him and he was frozen, his large eyes watching her with a bright blush on his handsome face. "What are you doing Rin, someone might catch us and I will be the one blamed for this…"

"No one will see, calm down Shippou." She giggled as she strokes his length waiting for a reaction. His deep grumble vibrates through the contact into her chest, she stokes again. Leaning close she presses her tongue to the sensitive skin. He gulps and jerks against the touch. "Does it feel good Shippou?"

"Rin, please…" She closes her tiny pink mouth around the head, gently sucking before filling her mouth with it. Shippou growled, his eyes snapping closed as her mouth tasted him. She had only given a few bobs when he moaned, the appendage twitching as hot seed pumped into her mouth. Swallowing the thick fluid she licked it clean before stepping back. "Why…"

"Because I wanted to know what it was like… and I wouldn't want to try from anyone else." She smiled retreating until she was almost in the forest once more. Drawing her bow Rin notched an arrow and let it sail through the rope holding her friend, turning she darted into the woods away from him while he arranged his attire. She was more than one hundred yards from the spot she had left him when she was tackled to the ground, her bow coming loose and laying out of reach. Looking up she stared at the green orbs of the demon she had just taken advantage of.

"Well it is not very nice to try what I am like without letting me try you." He lowered his muscled body closer, kissing her heartily probing into her cavern with his long tongue. His hands unwound the ties of her garments quickly, exposing her pale flesh to his now refocused gaze. She moaned as he closed his hot lips over her now pert nipples. Arching off of the ground into him she feels his strong arm circle under her, holding her firmly to her. "I have wanted you for a very long time Rin-chan." He growls kissing down her flat stomach to her pelvis.

His knuckle rubbed at her folds, slicking them with her moisture. His tongue darted past bruised lips to taste her, lapping at the sensitive area hungrily. He parted her folds, letting his tongue enter her as much as possible. He brought a hand to his mouth, letting her watch as he bit two nails from his fingers before smirking at her flushed face and wide eyes. He inserted his index finger, letting it touch as far as possible before flexing, watching her thrash and claw at the earth around her to be grounded.

He removed his fingers, letting her watch as he licked her juices from his finger before stretching above her. Kissing her throat she let out a moan as his hard member pressed against her entrance. She wrapped a bare leg around his hips her small hand weaving between them to find the fabric hanging open and his member throbbed at the contact. He growled closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Rin I want you so bad…"

"Please Shippou…" She murmurs and felt her world spin. Closing her eyes she refocused on the hut roof and the tall fire haired man watching down at her. With wide eyes she watched as he lowered himself to whisper in her ear.

"Such dreams are not good with a demon in the same hut to smell your arousal…" He smirks as she gives a squeak below his hovering form. "And I would like to know what I was doing to you in that dream… maybe it can be real someday." He stands walking away with a smirk on his handsome face. Rin pulls the blanket over her flush face and grumbles as she lets herself drift back to sleep as the fox adjusted his clothing trying to calm his arousal at the young girl.

**Well, that took longer than normal to type… but that is what I get for watching Sex in the City 2**

**Enjoy and Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**

**Please review!**


End file.
